


Cheering up

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Vacation times Three [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Sitting, Feelings, M/M, Mick Rory Defense Squad, Mick Rory needs something good in his life, Multi, PWP, Porn, Rimming, Squirting, Surprise Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: Mick goes to sleep after the aliens are defeated and wakes up to a surprise.Well. Two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I started this after the Flash episode of the Crossover.
> 
> Mick gets treated like crap by his team, his supposed buddies. Kara was lovely to see with him, and she needs to be his friend, stat. Barry, too. I hate that we didn't get more interaction between them.
> 
> So I wrote that myself. Uhm.
> 
> No beta.
> 
> Mick Rory Defense Squad, this is for you guys!
> 
> (Why do I keep writing so much filthy porn for the DCTV fandom, how did this happen?)
> 
> Edit: This is now turning into a series. Just FYI.

Mick sighed as he got comfortable under his blanket. Everyone was safe, the aliens were defeated… And he could finally sleep. Just… Not listen to anything, just quiet.

 

The next time he opened his eyes, he was on his back, clad only in his boxers, and tied to the headboard with scarves.

 

“What the hell?” he snarled and tugged. The scarves didn’t give. “What’s going on?”

 

“Calm down, it’s just us.”

 

Mick looked to the side at the familiar voice. There stood Barry and Kara (you call people by their first name when they save your life and now apparently stripped you to your underwear!), smiling at him.

 

“What the hell, kid?” Mick asked, looking at Barry, as the person he knew longer. “What game is this?”

 

“No game,” Kara said cheerfully. They were both out of costume, wearing sweats and t-shirts. “We just… Wanted to show you something.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Mick asked, cocking an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

 

“How much we appreciate you,” Barry said, stepping closer. The look on his face turned mischievous. “Your work. Your actions… Your… Everything.”

 

Mick felt himself heat up under the way their eyes travelled down his body, practically devouring him.

 

“Very funny,” he growled. “You’ve had your joke. Not cut me loose.”

 

“It’s no joke!” Kara immediately protested. “We really want -”

 

“You,” Barry finished for her. “We want to make you feel good. Relaxed.” He gave Mick one of his usual sunshine smiled. “If you don’t want us, just say so. We’ll release you, of course. But… If you want… We can show you a really good time.”

 

Kara nodded. “You know, we both have  _ really  _ great stamina.”

 

Mick almost choked on his own spit. Were they saying what he thought they were saying?

 

“What exactly are you proposing?” he asked.  _ Never let a good opportunity run through your fingers _ , Len had told him. Probably hadn’t meant  _ this _ , but hell. It was good advice.

 

“Well,” Barry said, sitting on the side of the bed and running his hand lightly up and down Mick’s stomach. He shivered a bit. “Kara would really like to ride you. And I’d love to fuck you, while she’s doing that.” He looked way too innocent with those words coming out of his mouth. “What do you think?”

 

Mick’s mouth went dry and he had to swallow as Kara moved around the bed and sat down on his other side, her hand joining Barry’s. 

 

“I… Think that sounds pretty great,” he finally managed. Any other words he wanted to add were lost in his yell as Kara and Barry both immediately bent down to suck and bite at his nipples.

 

“Fucking hell,” he cried, panting, feeling his cock harden. “You’re not playin’ around, are you?”

 

“Definitely not,” Kara agreed. “We’re in this, 100 percent.”

 

“That we are,” Barry assured him and tweaked his nipple. “So just relax and let us make you feel good.”

 

Nothing Mick could say against that.

 

“Hmmm,” Kara said, moving up and bending over Mick, smile still on her face. “I wonder what you taste like.”

 

The next second, her mouth was on his. Her plush lips were as soft as Mick had imagined, and he returned the kiss with a fervor, he hadn’t felt in a while. Not since… No. He wouldn’t think of Len now. Len was gone.

 

He jerked when hands parted his legs and bent them. He looked down, Kara moving from his mouth to his neck, sucking there.

 

Barry was kneeling on the bed, between Mick’s legs, his hand on Mick’s underwear. “Can I take this off?” he asked innocently. 

 

Mick nodded sharply. “Are you going to get naked, too?” he asked, shivering as the cold air hit his already straining cock. 

 

“Later,” Kara promised, her eyes on Mick’s cock, licking her lips. “I think I’m going to blow you now,” she told him seriously.

 

Mick could only watch as she moved lower. Barry smirked at him and grabbed something from the ground. Lube, he figured.

 

“Ever got a rim job and a blow job simultaneously?” Barry asked him, holding his gaze.

 

Mick swallowed. “Not that I recall,” he said. “You gonna get on with it?”

 

Kara laughed, sending a gust of air over Mick’s hard dick. “So impatient,” she chided. “Good things come to those who wait, Mick.”

 

“‘m not good with waiting,” he said, his legs quivering. “Usually just take what I want.”

 

“Well,” Barry said with another smirk. “Not this time. It’s our turn to take, for once.”

 

Mick screamed as Kara swallowed half of his cock in one go just as Barry licked around his hole. Jesus  _ Christ _ , these two were eager.

 

The next few minutes were absolute bliss for Mick. Both of these kids could do things with their tongues he hadn’t even imagined before. Barry vibrated his at random intervals, just as he did his fingers when he added them to the mix, stretching Mick. Kara took him deeper and deeper, until he hit her throat, and then she just swallowed around him.

 

He hadn’t been this close to orgasm this fast since his thirties.

 

“Damn, if you don’t - ugh - if you don’t stop - hah - this is going to be over - uh,  _ fuck _ \- very soon!” Mick managed to pant out.

 

As if it was a dare, the two of them just upped their game and Mick came barely a minute later, his whole body jerking, straining against his bonds. He opened his eyes just in time to see Kara kissing Barry - and obviously sharing his cum which she hadn’t swallowed, holy  _ shit _ . His dick gave a feeble twitch but he was truly spent for now.

 

He kept watching the two of them as they continued kissing and undressing each other while they did so.

 

“Damn,” he groaned. “You two could make money with this.”

 

They broke apart, both naked by now, and smiled at him - way too energetic, in his mind. 

 

“You think so?” Kara asked. 

 

“It was good then?” Barry added, almost looking self-conscious now.

 

Mick rolled his eyes. “I think that was pretty obvious,” he said. “I’m not sure how you want to realize your fantasy now, though. I’m pretty much done.”

 

Kara grinned and came closer. “For now,” she allowed. “We planned ahead.”

 

Barry nodded. “That we did.” He was stroking his cock slowly, drawing Mick’s eyes to it. It was longer than his own, but thinner. 

 

“We thought,” Kara said, stroking his cheek, “that Barry would fuck you anyway. He can go for a pretty long time, and he’ll go slow, until you’re ready. And I’ll keep my mouth on you. Just… keeping you warm, you know.” She smiled again. “And maybe you might like to eat me out while we do that. I’m so terribly wet.”

 

Mick’s eyes almost bugged out of his head as he saw her reaching down and inside of herself, pushing two fingers into her pussy, and licking the juices of them after.

 

“Hmmmm,” she moaned. “I taste really good.”

 

“Won’t you like to try for yourself?” Barry asked, getting himself into position between Mick’s legs. Mick could feel the head of Barry’s cock pushing against his hole.

 

“Fuck, yes,” he growled. “Sit on my face, pretty, come on.”

 

Kara hurried to do just that, straddling him so her pussy was directly above his mouth, while she could take his cock back into her mouth. 

 

Barry was pushing inside him, just as Mick started licking Kara, making him groan, which in turn made her moan around his dick.

 

_ This won’t take long at all, _ Mick realized. He’d be hard again in no time. 

 

He decided he wanted Kara to come all over his face at least once before it happened, so he got to work, adjusting to Barry’s slow thrusts inside of him. Damn. These two really  _ should  _ go pro.

 

They kept their words though. Barry kept fucking him slowly, shallowly. Kara kept Mick’s cock in her mouth, but only let it rest on her tongue, keeping it warm, as she had said.

 

Mick did his best to lick and suck her pussy, swallowing her juices which just kept on coming, drenching the lower half of his face. He played with her clit with his tongue and scraped his teeth over her folds. All the while he listened to her moans and little cries, muffled by his dick.

 

He felt himself getting hard again and renewed his efforts. Suddenly she spasmed and a fresh flood of wetness washed over his face. Her scream echoed in the room as she trembled above him and carefully moved off of him before she collapsed on the bed.

 

“I think you broke her,” Barry purred, giving a sharper thrust, nailing Mick’s prostate head on and making him groan. “Good work.”

 

“You, too,” he grunted, flexing his fingers. The bonds were starting to get annoying; he really wanted to touch them. Barry smirked at him and shook his head, as if he could read his mind. Little shit.

 

“You’re really good, Mick,” Kara panted as she got up and turned around, facing him again. Her face was red and splotchy, her hair a mess, and she was still the prettiest girl Mick had ever seen. “I never squirted before, you made me feel real good.”

 

“Damn, I wish I could taste it,” Barry muttered, before he grinned. “Oh, but I can!”

 

Mick cursed as Barry changed positions, leaning forwards and over him, until his face was hovering over Mick.

 

“You gonna let me taste her, Mick?” he asked in a low voice and Mick barely got to nod before he had the Speedster’s tongue in his mouth. 

 

Damn. If Len ever learned of this, he’d never forgive Mick for getting there first.

 

That wicked tongue - and hadn’t that been in his ass before, kind of gross - managed to suck out all of Kara’s taste left in Mick’s mouth, making his lips tingle.

 

“Hmmmm,” Barry said, getting up again. “She really tastes amazing.”

 

“Told you,” Kara replied smugly. “Now back off a bit. I want to get to my ride.”

 

They stared at Mick’s dick which twitched under their combined gazes.

 

“Stop looking like you want to eat it,” he growled. “Didn’t you say something about hopping on, skirt?”

 

Kara smiled prettily and swung a leg over him, straddling his belly, rubbing her ass against his dick. 

 

“Like this?” she asked.

 

Mick closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying  _ very hard  _ to ignore the way Barry was picking up speed and fucking him deeper now. 

 

“A bit farther down would be nice,” he snarked. “You know, if you want me to slide in. Not like you’re not wet enough to just suck me in in a second.”

 

“I am, aren’t I?” she agreed happily and moved back, positioning herself, her hands on Mick’s chest. “You’re going to feel so good inside of me,” she promised, holding herself up with only a barely-there flex of her legs. “Gonna make me cum so hard again, aren’t you?”

 

Mick moaned as he felt long fingers - Barry’s, clearly - holding his cock up and steady. “I will, if you get on with it!”

 

She laughed, and so did Barry, making Mick shudder - and then she went down. As he’d predicted, she took him in in one smooth glide, her wetness making it easy. She threw her head back and groaned long and hard as she sat on his lap, getting accustomed to his dick inside of her. Mick might not be the longest guy around, but he was pretty thick. And she was  _ very  _ tight.

 

“Christ, woman,” he bit out. “Didn’t you stretch yourself first?”

 

“Why should I?” she asked dreamily, wriggling around a bit as if to test the waters. “Wouldn’t want to miss out on this. You feel so amazing, Mick.”

 

“He really does,” Barry agreed, re-positioning his hands on Mick’s hips so he could fuck into him better. “So tight on my end, squeezing my cock inside of him, so hot. I can’t wait to cum inside you, Mick, paint your inside with my cum. Maybe I’ll lick it out after, hm? Would you like that?”

 

“Or maybe we’ll both do that,” Kara added before Mick could formulate an answer. She’d started riding him, lifting herself up with her legs and dropping back down, her smile still so innocent and sweet, Mick could barely look at it. “We can take turns, just licking you clean all over. Maybe you’ll even get hard again, and we can both suck you off this time, share you.”

 

“You’re going to kill me,” Mick managed to get out. He wanted to close his eyes but didn’t dare. The sight was too pretty, too amazing, to miss. Barry had this look of concentration on his face as the muscles in his arms flexed from holding Mick’s legs in the air, and he was steadily thrusting into Mick, his eyes darker than Mick had ever seen them, but glinting with pleasure.

And Kara… Kara was smiling at him, never stopping, her pupils blown wide, her hair falling into her face. One of her hands was moving to her breasts, tweaking first one nipple, then the other, making her pace quicken.

 

“Now that would be a shame,” Barry purred, going faster again. Mick wondered if his prostate would ever recover from being pounded into like this. His dick was aching. 

 

“We couldn’t do this again if you died,” Kara said, looking at him earnestly. “What a loss that would be.”

 

“You want to do this again?” Mick choked out. Christ. They hadn’t even finished the first time.

 

“Of course!” Barry exclaimed. “God, Mick.  _ Look  _ at you. Why would we ever give this up?”

 

“We would chain you to our bed and never let you leave, if we could,” Kara said earnestly, swiveling her hips. 

 

Well. That was an image he wouldn’t forget anytime soon. Not even the Time Masters would be able to get this out of his head.

 

“You want to keep me as your pet?” he asked, trying to keep himself from cumming too soon. He didn’t want this to be over, he really didn’t. “Like your own, personal sex toy?”

 

“Wouldn’t that be amazing?” Barry asked with a fierce grin, a vibration making his body blur and Mick cry out.

 

“You’d make such a pretty pet, too,” Kara added, bending down to bite his lips and kissing him. “And we’d take such good care of you, just like you deserve.”

 

To his dying day, Mick would deny that this was the point at which he came. Just… Someone telling him these things, while actually making him feel this great?

Yeah, no one would ever hear about that from him.

 

But he came. With a scream, and loudly, and long, and for a moment he was sure he blacked out. 

 

When he opened his eyes the next time, Kara was rubbing her clit, her eyes closed, and coming apart above him, and Barry was blurring more than he was actually fully visible, until he stopped, his head thrown back, and came himself.

 

They all held still for a long minute, just trying to breathe. 

 

Mick looked at them, these two heroes, literal sunshine people, who had just made him feel more alive than he’d had in a long time. He didn’t want to go back to feeling empty, he wanted to keep looking at them, he wanted to stay in this moment forever.

 

Of course that’s not how the universe worked and all too soon Barry was pulling out of him, very carefully, but still making him hiss, and Kara was getting up, too, drawing in a sharp breath. 

 

Mick opened his mouth to say something, but Kara put her finger over his lips, shaking her head with a smile. 

 

“Not yet,” she said, and he complied.

 

Barry untied him with quick fingers, and then they arranged themselves against his sides, snuggling into him. Kara’s head was on Mick’s chest and he put his arm around her, playing with her hair. Barry positioned his head on Mick’s shoulder, breathing into his neck, and Mick stroked his hip.

 

“Didn’t you say something about licking me clean?” he asked, amused. Seeing the two most energetic people he knew crashing like this was actually pretty funny.

 

“Later, sleep now,” Barry muttered, making Mick laugh.

 

“Hush,” Kara said, flailing her hand and smacking his chest. “Sleep.”

 

_ Yeah _ , Mick thought, closing his eyes.  _ Sleep sounds good. _

 

He was out barely a minute later, a small smile fixed on his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a dream? Is it real?  
> WHO KNOWS?
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
